<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Graey's - Kinktober 2020 (Danganronpa) by Gr43y</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732245">Graey's - Kinktober 2020 (Danganronpa)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gr43y/pseuds/Gr43y'>Gr43y</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Accidental Stimulation, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Choking, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, In Public, Kinks, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Knifeplay, Lots of Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Restraints, Sex, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Spanking, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, lots of kinks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:07:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gr43y/pseuds/Gr43y</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to Graey's Kinktober 2020!!!!! This is kink filled Danganronpa fun! please enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Gokuhara Gonta/Oma Kokichi, Hinata Hajime/Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Tanaka Gundham, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>222</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. List of Kinks~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to Graey's Kinktober 2020!!!!! This is kink filled Danganronpa fun!  </p><p>This chapter is strictly to give you all a taste of what you are going to see this month </p><p>NOTE ALL CHARACTERS ARE 18+ I DON'T CARE THEIR CANON AGE IN THE GAMES IN THESE STORIES THEY ARE 18+ I REFUSE TO WRITE FICS OF CHILDREN DOING THE NASTY!</p><p>for those interested I got my kinktober 2020 prompts from https://jbbuckybarnes.tumblr.com/post/627189398153363456/kinktober-2020</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day 1: Hand job<br/>
Day 2: Eating out<br/>
Day 3:Thigh riding<br/>
Day 4: Choking / spanking<br/>
Day 5: Daddy Kink<br/>
Day 6: Blindfolded<br/>
Day 7: Blowjob<br/>
Day 8: Voyeurism<br/>
Day 9: Accidental stimulation<br/>
Day 10: Knife kink<br/>
Day 11: Restraints<br/>
Day 12: Fingering<br/>
Day 13: In Public<br/>
Day 14: Sixty Nine<br/>
Day 15: Size difference<br/>
Day 16: Toys<br/>
Day 17: Begging<br/>
Day 18: In the Kitchen<br/>
Day 19: Threesome<br/>
Day 20: Edging<br/>
Day 21: Phone sex<br/>
Day 22: In the shower<br/>
Day 23: First time<br/>
Day 24: BDSM<br/>
Day 25: Caught Masturbating<br/>
Day 26: Overstimulation<br/>
Day 27: Orgy<br/>
Day 28: Praise<br/>
Day 29: Dirty talk<br/>
Day 30: Mutual Masturbation<br/>
Day 31: Dressed Up</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hand Jobs - Kaito x Kokichi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome back everybody, and happy spooky kinky October~~ I truly hope you enjoy the first day of this awesome month.</p>
<p>Today is Hand Jobs with the pairing being Kaito x Kokichi </p>
<p>REMINDER CHARACTERS ARE 18+</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The artificial glow of a massive screen upon a wall was the only source of light in the otherwise dark room, the loud surround sound of the speakers hidden in the darkest corners of the room carried the sound of a male British accented voice narrating facts about the many different stars in the vastly large universe. The only person occupying that room happened to be none other than the ultimate astronaut himself Momota Kaito. The purplenette was sprawled out comfortably atop the large futon that sat against the wall opposite of the screen. Due to the time of night, the male had traded his usual wardrobe for one of more simplistic comfort, clad in a pair of fluffy galaxy print pj bottoms and a black tee with the moon phases printed on it, the man was content in his own company and space documentaries. But it seemed that his night of being alone and watching space docs till he passed out just wasn’t in the cards tonight as his door suddenly burst open the intruder letting out an annoying whine,<br/>
“Momota-kuuuuunnnn I’m booorrreeeddd.” The shorter purplenette, who was none other than the ultimate supreme leader, Oma Kokichi, whined running and flopping atop the large male causing said male to let out an oof of discomfort as he felt the smaller body knock the air from him. Already feeling an annoyance plague him, Momota looked down at the smaller male raising a brow,<br/>
“And just how do you want me to help you, Oma-san?” He asked in a condescending tone. Oma, who was constantly sitting in Momota’s lap held a small finger up to his lips as he made an exaggerated hum as if thinking really hard, before he stared into the astronaut’s eyes, bright purple meeting dark.<br/>
“How about we play a game~?” The shorter proposed, Momota did not like the sound that proposal threatened.<br/>
“What, kind of game, Oma-san?” The taller asked hesitantly.praying all things that were holy that he wasn’t going to regret that question. The shorter male just smirked oh so innocently at the taller’s question.<br/>
“Oh it’s not much really, just a simple wagger at who can last the longest that’s all.” The smaller one explained almostly too excitedly. Momota felt a pit in his gut grow at the overlord’s ambiguous response. Knowing he’s already going to regret this but also knowing the other won’t leave him alone until he does as the other pleases decided to humor him in asking,<br/>
“Last the longest in what..?” Oma lit up like a kid on Christmas at the question,<br/>
“Oh y’know, who can last the longest before coming!” He exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air with excitement. Momota felt his face drain of colour before turning a dark dark crimson.<br/>
“I-I’m sorry..what!?!” Oma only grinned at the other’s cry of disbelief,<br/>
“Come on, you are gonna do it right? Unless...yer to chicken~.” He teased already starting to wriggle down his own black and purple spotted pj bottoms.<br/>
“I-uh w-wait what do you-you think you’re doing!?” Momota sputtered out, turning an even darker shade of red as he turned his face away from the other, still watching him from the corner of his eye regardless.<br/>
“Awh, k’mon Kaito-kun~ I jerk yours you jerk mine and it’s totally not homo if it’s for a bet so what’s there to lose~?” The shorter asked in a sickening sweet tone using the taller’s given name as if he had been doing so for his entire life, as he was left in a baggy purple shirt and his horrendously bright diagonally striped boxer shorts. Deciding to ignore Oma’s question, Momota shot back one of his own,<br/>
“Even if I decided to play what would happen if one were to win, or worse yet loose?” He asked already so done with this stupid little game the smaller wanted to play. Oma froze and thought about it for a while before getting an evil smirk on his face, Momota felt himself pale. He really didn’t like that expression, but he had already dug his grave now.<br/>
“Whoever lasts longer gets to choose one outfit for the other to wear for a full TWELVE HOURS annnnnnnd the loser has to do whatever the winner wants for those full hours as well.” He explained puffing up his chest proudly at the rules. Momota huffed rolling his eyes at the other “Yeah yeah whatever, let’s just get this over with already, how are we doing this?” He asked starting to remove his own bottoms soon sitting his in black tee and his black and red started boxer shorts. Already pitching a full tent, Oma unabashedly pulls off his shorts, his small yet appropriately proportioned cock bouncing from the confines, a small pearly bead of precum forming on the tip.<br/>
“Weeeell~ since you are soo excited to start already I’ll make this quick, you pump my dick, I pump yours. That’s it, no balls or butt play, no teasing the nipples, no suckling the neck no nothing nada, zip, zilch, just bros giving each other simple handies to see who lasts longer.” Oma said flopping beside Momota on the futon so the other could remove his shorts as well, his larger and thicker cock bouncing against his stomach, only half hard unlike the other however. Oma smirked up at the other quickly grasping his cock causing the other to gasp and moan his member quickly filling out all the way before he hesitantly grasped the smaller male starting a slow almost embarrassed pace along the length of the supreme liar who was letting out slightly exaggerated moans making the taller roll his eyes in annoyance. Oma just laughed at the other’s reaction to his totes hot prono moans. Momota closed his eyes trying to think of anything but the twink of a man sitting beside him pumping his cock as he did the same to the other feeling precum pour down the other’s length making it all the more easier to move his hand along the length. It didn’t take long for Oma’s moans to turn real, his body growing hot and needy as the other continued to pump him, the shorter smirked as he started moving his hand faster rubbing the head of the other’s cock with his thumb spreading around the precum before pumping back down, making sure to pay extra special attention to the vein on the other’s cock He had this in the bag, there was no way he wasn’t going to win this with the way Momota’s hips were bucking, but if you asked the taller purplenette he’d tell you the exact opposite. With how much Oma was leaking there was absolutely no way he was going to lose. With both men so determined to push the other over the edge, neither noticed just how close their impending orgasms were. With a flick of one wrist and an extra tight squeeze of the other, both Momota and Oma threw their heads back hips bucking wildly as they painted the other males’ hand in their cum. The room was filled with the fast heavy pants, and the soft music of the credits of the long forgotten documentary as both men lay limp against the futon trying to regain lost breath. Oma was the first to recover smirking at Momota,<br/>
“Hah I won! You so totally came before I did!” He cried out victoriously, Momota sucked air through his teeth pointing an accusatory finger at Oma,<br/>
“No, there is no way, you came way before me!” He cried out at the liar.<br/>
“Nuh uh!”<br/>
“Yeah huh!”<br/>
“Nuh uh!!”<br/>
“Yeah huh!” The two argued back and forth as if they were children fighting over who stole the last cookie. The arguing continued until the two fell against each other in post orgasm sleep, never truly deciding who won the bet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I Wonder who do you think won~? That is up to all of you to decide and depending on who you think won changes the outcome of part two~ (which you will see on day 31 ;) ) PLEASE COMMENT WHO YOU THINK WON!!! DEADLINE IS OCTOBER 29th!!!!<br/>Once again I hope you enjoyed~<br/>Kudos and Comments are appreciated<br/>Until tomorrow my lovies XX</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Eating out - KomaHina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome back everybody~<br/>Today is Eating Out with the pairing Hajime x Nagito </p>
<p>REMINDER CHARACTERS ARE 18+</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late into the middle of the night, the moon was high in the sky, everyone on the island was asleep, all except for one person. That person was known by many names, just a bland name and faceless reserve course student, to the ultimate talent and the leader of the Remnants of Despair, Kamakura Izuru, and once more as Hinata Hajime, the name he was originally born with. The heterochromia was sitting in the open window sill, staring out into the vast night sky. It had been a few months since himself and the other Rementates were revived from the Neo World Program, and even then it seemed like everyone was still recovering from both the horrors of before and after the school trip of despair. Shipped away from the rest of the recovering world, the fifteen young adults were kept hidden away in this old long forgotten resort of an island. Despite being able to regain control of his body since the program, Hinata still struggled with the thoughts, and memories as his time as Kamakura, almost to the point that he believed that he was no longer just Hinata Hajime, nor Kamakura Izuru but both at the same time. Sleeping soundlessly for once, was the former ultimate lucky student and servant to both the Warriors of Hope and the other Remnants was Komaeda Nagito. The whitenette was curled under the soft sheets that made up Hinata’s cabin bed seemingly sleeping without the usual nightly terrors plaguing him for once. Hinata felt a smile tug at his lips. The two of them hadn’t been together for to long, and he could still feel the painful pangs of his loss of his first love, Nanami Chiaki every now and then, but Hinata believed that the girl was sending her blessings for the two of them from whatever peaceful afterlife she resided now. As if on perfect timing, it seemed the lucky student’s luck was falling into its bad luck cycle as the pale male started squirming and whimpering in the bed long thin fingers weakly curling into the equally frail thin strands of snowy white hair, long strands being ripped from the slumbering male’s hair as he tugged thrashing his head in his sleep. Quickly jumping to action before his mind could catch up to his body, Hinata quickly made his way over to Komaeda, sitting beside him on the bed reaching a hand forward grasping his bony shoulder shaking him in attempts to wake him up.<br/>“Komaeda-kun, wake up! You are having another night terror, come on, wake up!” The brunette called out shaking the male harder, jolting the said man out of his sleep with a loud cry. Violently shaking, wide crazed gray-green eyes turned their attention to Hinata looking all over his face taking in all the details before in a soft shaky voice the taller male rasped out,<br/>“K-Kamakura-sama..?” Hinata frowned, eyes closing as he sadly shook his head before locking eyes with Komaeda once more,<br/>“Nagito, no, it’s me...Hajime...Hinata Hajime, your boyfriend, remember?” He asked softly, taking the paler male’s human hand into both of his own, holding the cold limb against his chest knowing that feeling his heartbeat tended to calm the taller male. <br/>“H-Hinata-kun…?” Komaeda asked weakly, gaining a small smile from the taller male as he nodded, pulling the frailer male against his chest pressing a soft kiss to the top of the male’s cloud like hair. <br/>“Yes baby it’s me, you are safe there is no need to worry.” He told the other soothingly feeling his heart shatter as he heard and felt the male buried into his chest start to shake and whimper with violent sobs. Gently rocking the male back and forth while rubbing his back Hinata murmured soft sweet nothings into the other’s ear, patiently waiting for the other to let it out and calm down. Thirty two minutes and 48 seconds, was how long it took for Komaeda to calm down, thank you for that Kamakura. Hinata thought to himself as he looked down and watched as Komaeda extracted himself for the now soaked hiding place that was Hinata’s shirt,<br/>“Feeling better, clover?” The brunette asked the other softly, using one of his favorite pet names in hopes that it would cheer the other up. It seemed to work, at least a little bit as Komaeda looked up at Hinata a hint of a smile on his face as he whispered out a weak,<br/>“I will be okay, sorry for bothering you with my exasperating night terrors. I know that you were probably sleeping or really busy, I-I can take care of myself now, no need to continue to bother yourself with my distressing issues…” The taller trailed off into a murmur, a no doubt endless trail of self depreciation, Hinata deduced. That was enough of that, the heterochromic thought to himself and he derailed Komaeda’s self hate train as he gently pushed Komaeda down into the bed silencing him with a soft yet deep kiss, causing the frailer male to stiffen momentarily before relaxing into the kiss hesitantly returning the action. Pleased with Komaeda’s response, Hinata allowed the kiss to last a little while longer before breaking it gently kissing down Komaeda’s neck and chest removing his mouth to remove the male’s usual white tee, the usual red design on the front, the said article of clothing being tossed somewhere onto the floor to be found later as Hinata continued to kiss down Komaeda’s chest before the said male weakly pushed Hinata away,<br/>“W-wait hold on, w-what are you doing, Hinata-kun?” Komaeda asked with confusion and worry. <br/>“Shh, it’s ok just lay back and relax and let me take care of you.” The brunette explained to the other laying him back down on the bed, placing his hands on the hem of Komaeda’s faded gray boxers “Can I take these off?” He asked the other red and green eyes locking with gray-green ones. Hesitantly, Komaeda nodded knowing he could trust his lover and previous master. Once getting the okay from the whitenette, Hinata removed the others boxers giving them the same fate as the male’s shirt trailing his hands up and down the paler male’s sensitive thighs leaning back down to kiss at Komaeda’s skinny waist and hips. He continued his trail of kisses down Komaeda’s body grasping the male’s half-hardened length kissing and licking around the tip sucking the head pumping the length to full hardness, removing his mouth once he achieved his goal. He glanced up at Komaeda through his lashes, a soft smile on his face at the look of pleasure on Komaeda’s face. After his brief pause, Hinata continued his trek down, trailing kisses down Komaeda’s long soft legs, kissing and suckling his sensitve inner thighs before spreading them apart to gently place a kiss against, Komaeda’s twitching entrance, causing the taller to squeak out in surprise body shaking,<br/>“H-Hinata-..kun..” He trailed off nervously, <br/>“Shh, it’s okay, Nagito, do you want me to stop?” He asked looking up to look Komaeda in the eyes, but the locked gaze didn’t last long as Komaeda quickly looked away covering his reddened face with his hands, shaking his head no quickly laying back down, <br/>“I-it’s okay, you can...you can keep going.” He told the other, voice muffled by his hands. Once again getting the okay, Hinata leaned back down to continue his previous ministrations, this time licking his tongue from the bottom to the top of Komaeda’s ass before circling the ring of muscle. Feeling his own cock, hard and throbbing in his blue floral print shorts, Hinata slipped it down low enough to pull out his needy length, wrapping his hand around it letting out a soft moan into Komaeda as he gently slipped his tongue inside the other, feeling his cock grow even harder at the breathy moan Komaeda let out as one of his hands, his human one fell down to dig into HInata’s hair. Pressing his tongue in as far as he could get it, Hinata moved his tongue in a come hither motion rubbing it against sensitive spots into the paler male as he pumped his cock in time with his slick muscle, circling his thumb around his tip to add further pleasure for himself. <br/>“A-ah~ hi-Hajime~!” Komaeda called out, using the brunette’s given name sending a shiver of pride and pleasure down his spine as he pumped both his hand and tongue faster, using all his core and leg strength to hold himself up as he moved his free hand to once again wrap around Komaeda’s length feeling how soaked with pre it was, pumping it in sync with his other hand and tongue relishing in the sobs and moans the submissive male let out as he tugged at Hinata’s hair. Feeling the muscles spasming around his tongue, Hinata could tell that Komaeda was growing close, feeling his own impending orgasm, Hinata doubled his efforts hoping to push Komaeda over the edge before he fell himself. Whether it was luck favoring him, Komaeda or them both he was unsure as he felt before he heard Komaeda falling over the edge into his climax as his back arched high, body and hand clenching hard on Hinata, hot cum spraying all the way to Komaeda’s chin dirtying him from his torso to his chest and previously mentioned chin. The sounds and feelings push Hinata over into his own end, hips bucking into his fist as he comes hard dirtying his hand, falling limp onto Komaeda’s thigh, the two lay in the bed panting trying to recover from their pleasurable trips. Despite coming second, Hinata recovered first sitting up and looking over Komaeda with a loving expression. Komaeda quickly snapped out of his pleasured haze to look at Hinata with worry,<br/>:”W-wait..did you?..”<br/>“Finish? Yes I did, don’t worry like I said I was taking care of you, now just relax I am going to go get a wet cloth ok?” Hinata finished for the other, explaining where he was going before leaving the bed making his way to the bathroom, grabbing a rag and running it under the sink, once the water had turned to a nice lukewarm, wringing out the rag before returning to Komaeda, wiping him down before cleaning himself throwing it on the floor with the rest of the clothes before gently reaching over to Komaeda picking him up from the bed, setting the relaxed male in the chair beside the bed so he could quickly change the sheets. Once he finished Hinata picked up Komaeda once more, laying in the bed with him, covering him with a fresh clean sheet smiling as he felt the taller male nuzzle his head against Hinata’s chest, wrapping his arm around the taller male, Hinata leaned down to kiss his forehead, laying down and closing his eyes. <br/>“I love you my hope, have sweet dreams.” He whispered unsurprised to not receiving an answer as the taller one had already slipped back into a peaceful sleep, and for the first time in a while, Hinata himself was able to find his own peaceful slumber, pressed up against the love of his life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I truly hope you all enjoyed! Some angst mixed with smut and fluff is always my favorite <br/>Kudos and Comments are appreciated<br/>Until tomorrow my lovies XX</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Thigh Riding - Kiibo x Kokichi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome to day three my lovies<br/>today is thigh riding with Kiibo x Kokichi </p><p>REMINDER CHARACTERS ARE 18+ </p><p>enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was a bad idea, this was a bad idea he had known from the beginning and after five rounds in, each dare or question getting even worse, the ultimate robot, also known as K1-B0, or Kiibo for short felt what his processors identified as the human emotion dread as he watched, the other fifteen young adults that were once his fellow classmates trick each other into admitting or doing something that could be considered either very, inappropriate, embarrassing or both, but with the inaine amount of alcohol flooding each human’s body, nobody seemed to really notice or care that many boundaries were long broken at this point. Kiibo was so lost in his own processings and thoughts of possible outcomes of tonight's events that he almost missed the ultimate detective, his friend Saihara Shuichi said his name. <br/>“Huh, I-I’m sorry, what was that?” The robot asked rubbing his hand behind his false hair, a nervous habit he most likely picked up from one of the other’s sometime in the past. The bluenette was unfazed however and simply repeated himself, pale face flushed a dark pink from the amount of liquid courage coursing through his veins. <br/>“Truth..truth or dare Kiiiiboooo~?” Came the slurred question. Kiibo thought about it for a moment, if he picked truth, Saihara would spend way too long trying to think of a question and the robot wanted his turn over as soon as possible, and besides the shy detective surely couldn’t come up with something that bad...right? <br/>“I choose dare.” Whether or not Kiibo was going to regret those words was yet to be determined. The bluenette giggled drunkenly before looking from Kiibo to one of their other classmates, following the detective’s gaze, Kiibo’s optic sensors landed on one short purple haired ultimate supreme leader, Oma Kokichi. Raising a brow, yet another expression he had picked up from the other humans, Kiibo tried to wrap his CPU around why Saihara had turned his attention on the shorter male. Forutantly, or possibly unfortunately, Saihara answered the robot’s question for him as he finally told the other what his dare would be. <br/>“I dare you to make out with Kokichi for a full five minutes!” The bluenette giggled out before laying his weight up against a much more sober, Amami Rantarou. Make out? He knew he had heard of this phrase before but for some odd reason couldn’t seem to remember just what the saying meant. Once again falling too deep into thought seemed to be the robot’s downfall as Oma took that moment to pounce the pondering animatronic pressing his grape alcoholic flavored lips atop the surprisingly soft synthetic ones. Due to the impact of the smaller male glomping him, Kiibo fell back against the foot of the couch, Oma straddling his leg, torso’ pressed against each other as Oma’s mouth danced over his, his slick tongue slipping out trying to get inside Kiibo’s mouth and engage the robot’s own in a twirl of passion. Kiibo felt his processor overload with information and still, his body going limp instead of tense allowing the shorter male to finally slip his tongue inside the robots. After a few moments of not gaining any type of response, Oma pulled away a pout on his face,<br/>“Kiiibooooyy you gotta kiss back or it doesn’t count!” The shorter whined loudly bouncing against the robot’s leg not even noticing the effect the friction was causing him as the purplenette was too preoccupied trying to get the robot to kiss him. Flashing his optic receptors on and off again, his version of blinking, yet another habit from the humans, Kiibo refreshed his processor looking up at Oma. <br/>“Sorry about that, Oma-kun, what was that?” The silvernette asked softly only causing the shorter to pout once again,<br/>“Kiss, me, back Kiiboooy!” The male repeated before flying forward once more to connect their lips, letting out a pleased sound when the robot finally made an attempt at returning the motions. Shifting his body slightly to relieve some of the weight from Oma’s legs, Kiibo shifted his own freezing at the pleasured gasp that slipped from Oma’s lips, breaking the kiss once more to look the other in the eyes Kiibo asked with concern slipping into his tone,<br/>“A-are you alright? I didn’t hurt you did I?” The animatronic asked with an adorable tilt to his head/ <br/>“I won’t be alright if you keep stopping, just kiss me already!” Oma cried out growing annoyed at the constant interruptions, even more now that his body decided to get involved in this action as he felt his dick stir in his pants and boxers at the friction Kiibo’s thigh was causing. Grinding himself against the robot’s leg, Oma pulled the said male back into a kiss moaning needily as he continued to chase his pleasure, completely forgetting the fact the two of them were in front of the rest of their classmates, classmates who were giggling and whooping amongst themselves pulling out phones and cameras to catch pictures and videos of the steamy action happening in front of them, a few of their classmates spurred on into their own very heated make out sessions the visual and sounds stirring up their own need. Feeling his body grow hotter and needier, Oma ground himself harder and faster against Kiibo’s leg panting and moaning into the kiss, a mixture of his own drool and Kiibo’s artificial drool dripped down the side of their mouths and down their chins as their kiss grew more messier and passion filled. By this point a full five minutes had long since passed but nobody was really counting anymore as the sounds of needy moans and groans filled the air bringing Oma closer and closer to his finish before he broke the kiss one last time to throw his head back in a cry of pleasure as his hips bucked erratically against Kiibo’s leg as the purplenette ruined his bottoms and boxer’s with his cum, falling limp atop Kiibo panting quickly. <br/>“Best, party, ever.” The shorter giggled leaving the robot confused and holding the panting male atop his chest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This one was fun I hope you all enjoyed<br/>Kudos and Comments are much appreciated<br/>Until tomorrow my lovies XX</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Choking / spanking - Rantaro x Shuichi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome to day four my lovelies, I hope you are enjoying so far, almost a week gone already :3<br/>today is choking and or spanking with Amami x Saihara </p><p>This is an AU where everyone is either a werewolves, human, or a vampire, in this AU Rantaro is a werewolf and Shuichi is a vampire. They have been in a relationship, and ARE BOTH OVER THE AGE 18!</p><p>enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night was still young, but late enough that the vampires of society were up and about, The sky was a soft lavender blue colour, the half moon bright in the sky, as the stars started to appear as the sun went to sleep under the horizon. Deep in the forest, far from any human town or city was werewolf territory, and this territory was ran by the Amami family, a large group small tent like homes, which the werewolves' called dens, scattered amongst the area, a few meters away from the dens was a cliff that looked out into the large sparkling ocean. Standing at the edge of the cliff was a tall, green haired man, the man was wearing what appeared to be a pair of old faded jeans, along with a baggy navy blue shirt. The male had tons of piercings along with rings, and a stone bracelet adorning his face and body. That man was Rantaro Amami, the chief of the territory, The wolves’ soft green eyes looked out towards the sky as the soft breeze blew through the male’s slightly wavy soft green hair. The man stood there, waiting, he knew it shouldn’t be much longer before; hearrived. What felt like an eternity to the wolf, when it was actually only about thirty minutes, the sound of soft footsteps on grass and dead leaves sounded behind Amami. The wolf only smiled and stood there, his smile widening as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a head lay against his back.<br/>“Well, hey there, sure took a long time to get here today, huh?” Amami greeted teasingly. <br/>“Uh,,y-yeah sorry, I didn’t really feel like getting burned today.” Came a stuttered reply from the person hugging the wolf from behind. Amami turned around to face the person, who turned out to be a slightly shorter male, dressed in a pair of black slacks and a slightly wrinkled white button up shirt. The male had silky navy blue hair, and a pair of gold-gray eyes. The man gave Amami a shy smile revealing vampire teeth as the two locked eyes. The taller man returned the smile and cupped the smaller’s chin with a hand slowly leaning in close, bringing the two into a gentle kiss. The vampire was quick, yet shy to return to kiss. Amami gave a soft hum before breaking the kiss, looking once more into his lover’s eyes, the wolf spoke, <br/>“Shall we?” He asked simply, gesturing towards the taller male’s den. Saihara smiled and nodded, following the wolf,<br/>“Ah,,y-yes please.” He responded happily to get away from the cool breeze. </p><p>Inside Amami’s den, it was simple and cozy. He had a nice sized mattress covered in blankets, both tattered and intact, along with some pillows. He had a few small knick-knacks here and there, along with a small dresser where all his clothes were stored. On a small table sat a small battery powered t.v, and a pair of headphones. </p><p>Saihara was quick to remove his, black dress shoes and fall into the mattress, quick to breath in his wolf lover’s scent. The smell of cedar wood, and rain filled his senses. Amami chuckled at the sight and was quick to join his vampiric lover in said mattress. <br/>Once laying down, the taller male pulled the smaller into his lap kissing his face all over, along with nuzzling his neck, causing the vampire to giggle and squirm. The vampire, desperate to shield himself from the attack of kisses, buried his face into the wolf’s neck squeezing. Amami only laughed and continued to kiss the other wherever he could reach. Saihara let out a surprised gasp as the wolf grasped his sides, that was a bad idea.<br/>The vampire’s body tensed up as he quickly moved his hands to cover his mouth and nose. Amami was quick to notice the change in his lover’s behavior. <br/>“Hey, is something the matter, Shuichi?..” The wolf asked, concern filling his voice as he looked all over the vampire’s body, trying to locate the source of the smaller male’s trouble. The vampire only sat up and leaned away from the green haired male,<br/>“I-it’s nothing,I’m fine.” The vampire’s muffled voice assured, his voice shaky, only creating more concern for the wolf. As the male looked over the smaller body he realised how pale he was, well, how pale he was for a vampire that is. The type of paleness a vampire achieved when the body is starting to die, when a vampire body has been starved of blood for too long. Amami let out a huffing sigh, shaking his head. <br/>Once again, the wolf pulls the vampire into his lap, holding him close the wolf speaks in a low soft voice into the bluenette’s ear, <br/>“Listen to me, you need to eat, this isn’t a suggestion, or a request, you must drink, now, your body is starting to rot and, I, won’t allow that to happen.” He told the other, his voice deepening to a growl towards the end causing the vampire to shudder slightly. Saihara didn’t respond; he only quickly shook his head no, pressing his hands harder onto his mouth. Amami sighed once again, <br/>“You need to eat, this is your last warning before I make you, and you won’t like what is going to happen if I have to force you, Saihara.” The wolf threatened. But even that didn’t seem to be enough, as once more, Saihara only shook his head in a violent no, curling into himself.  <br/>The wolf sighed for what was most likely the billionth time that night as he used his inhuman strength to uncurl the vampire’s body pressing the paler boy’s face into his tanned neck. <br/>With the close proximity to the wolf’s rushing blood meer inches away from the vampire’s mouth, Saihara felt his control breaking, all he needed was a hushed<br/>“It’s okay.” from his wolf lover before the bluenette plunged his fangs deep into the greenette male’s neck, piercing the vein mewling loudly as the metallic twang of blood flooded his senses.<br/> Amami groaned softly at the initial pinch of the fangs penetrating his skin, the male let his head fall to the side as he held his lover close, listening to the sounds of panting breath, suckles, and rushed gallps. The wolf hummed a random tune softly as he pet the silky navy blue strands as his lover continued to eat. <br/>A few more moments passed before Saihara, finally pulled away from Amami’s tanned neck, the vampire’s soft pink tongue slipping out to lap away what little blood remained, using the healing properties in his saliva to close up the bite mark, smiling softly as he watched it quickly heal, partly due to his saliva, and the other due to the werewolf’s quick healing abilities.<br/> Amami felt the vampire pull away from his neck, the taller male once again cupped the smaller’s chin making him look up at him once more. <br/>“Now don’t you feel so much better?” He asked softly, thumb wiping away a small droplet of blood that sat on the side of Saihara’s soft pale lips, the vampire was quick to slip his tongue out to lap up the droplet from the greenette’s thumb humming happily at the taste. Amami only chuckled at his lover’s adorableness watching the soft flush appear on his lover’s body, <br/>“You do know that your body wouldn’t have this strong of a reaction to blood if you didn’t make it starve for so long, right?” He asked, lips curling into a smirk as he watched his now panting vampiric lover with amused green eyes. </p><p>Saihara struggled to meet his lover’s eyes as he felt heat consume his entire body, he felt his chest heaving with pants, as his nipples started to harden under his button shirt, and his cock started to twitch and harden in his already tight slacks. He hated when this happened.<br/> For a starving vampire, when they finally get blood, their one and only live source, their bodies are filled with the primal urge to reproduce, even though vampires cannot have children as they were once able to in life, their primal instincts seemed to not be lost when they are changed. This happened everytime Saihara was forced to drink, yet he still did this every time. Amami shook his head amusedly before feeling his smirk grow, “You act like you hate this, however it seems to me since this happens every time, perhaps, you truly love it when I force you to eat, and you crave this feeling, this burning need to be fucked hard~.” The wolf teased as he continued to watch his lover devolve into a needy sub.<br/>“N-no, I,don’t!” The vampire cries out in embarrassment starting to palm himself through his pants moaning desperately, legs failing him as he falls to his knees hips bucking.<br/>Feeling his own cock start to grow hard from the alluring sight, the wolf hatches a plan.<br/>Patting his lap as he called out to his lover, “Hey, babe, come over here and lay across my lap like a good boy, hm~?” The man smiled as he watched his needy lover slowly crawl over to him and pull himself into the taller male’s lap laying over on his stomach. Amami ran his hand up and down his lover’s heated back resting it on his ass. <br/>“You know,,,I think you actually like this, you like suffering,,,deep down you love the feeling of being so needy all you can think about is being stuffed with my cock, and I know a way to make you even more needy a way that will make you beg for me to fuck you.” The wolf rambled as he continued to run his hand up and down the vampire’s back and backside.  <br/>“I,,,what do y-you mean?” The vampire asked, squirming slightly trying to look back and up at his lover, but the heavy hand on his back kept him from doing so. Amami only let out a sinister grin and a slight chuckle,<br/>“Oh trust me you’ll love this.” Was the vampire’s only warning before the wolf tugged down the black slacks and black, white, and grey checkered boxers just enough so that the smaller male’s round ass was revealed before his hand flew down onto one of the cheeks creating a loud, slap, of skin on skin contact throughout the room. Saihara gasped out in pained surprise before moaning loudly, eyes rolling back slightly. <br/>At the positive response Amami rubbed the slightly redden cheek speaking once more “I am not going to stop, and these are only going to get stronger until you admit that you are a needy bitch who starves himself just so that you get so despreate I fuck you till the sun comes up, do you understand?” The wolf asked, his tone full of authority without any room for the vampire to argue. The two both knew that if it grew too much, with one simple word, Amami would stop. Saihara, embarrassed with words only gave a nod showing that he understands Dom's words. At the nod, Amami continued, his hand would rise into the air, before swinging down hard against the vampire’s soft round cheeks, creating a loud slap everytime. With every slap, Saihara would cry out in pained pleasure, his body struggling to wriggle under the heavy hand on his back to keep him pinned against Amami’s lap. </p><p>The slaps contined on Saihara’s now reddened sore ass, each one getting stronger then the last, the vampire was now full on sobbing in the wolf’s ass pleading “Ahhhn~ R-Rantaro,,,please,,please fuck me, pleeeasse~.” <br/>Amami only shook his head pausing to rub at the sore cheeks, causing the vampire to let out a soft mewl at the kind attention, “Sorry baby, you know what you have to say.” The wolf responded, causing Saihara to whine loudly. In response, the greenette slapped lower than Saihara’s ass hitting his balls in punishment causing the vampire to jolt and cry out loudly, “Ah, ah, ah, none of that now, you got yourself into this mess.” The dom responded, before resuming the assault to Saihara’s poor ass.</p><p>It didn’t take much longer for Saihara to finally break, “Ahh! Ok, o-ok I admit it,,,” The slaps to his ass paused as the bluenette heard Amami’s deep husky voice rumble,<br/>“Admit what, baby boy?” Saihara bit his lip and grumbled softly, mumbled out incoherent words. “I’m sorry I didn’t quite catch that,” He started, raising his hand once more in preparing to strike once more. <br/>Saihara jolted feeling the other remove his hand, “That I am a needy bitch who did this all on perpose so that you would fuck my desprate body over and over again, till I can’t walk anymore!” The vampire cried out loudly before turning a bright red hiding his face in his hands. Amami felt a large smile grow on his face at the vampire’s admission. <br/>“Goooood boooy~” He drawled out picking Saihara up and laying him down on the messy bed face up. Amami licked his lips as he looked over his lover’s needy body,<br/>“Strip.” Was his simple command as he himself stripped himself of his now extremely tight pants, and baggy shirt, standing in only his black and green briefs. Saihara, who obeyed his command, removed all his clothes laying back into the bed completely nude. Amami crawled over his lover kissing him deeply as he slipped a hand down to tease at the vampire’s nipple, causing the male beneath him to let out a loud needy moan. Amami parted his lips slightly into the kiss, slipping his tongue into the vampire's mouth coaxing the other's slick muscle to engage in a dance of love as he deepened the kiss, memorizing the innards of his lover's mouth once more. While both beings were not exactly mortal, air was a need for the wolf, and with that need growing stronger, the taller male had to begrudgingly break the kiss with his lover. Resting his forehead against the other male's Amami painted softly,<br/>"I love you so much, Shuichi." The wolf said voice breathy<br/>Saihara, responded quickly, "I love you,,as well, Rantaro." Hearing the response, Amami smiled widely and started kissing down the vampire' sensitive throat, suckling and nipping at particularly sensitive spots, leaving dark red marks in their place. Saihara whined needily at the love bird's long thin finger's curling into the wolf's green locks tugging at them trying to get the male to go lower on his body. Amami chuckled at his lover's neediness and decided to stop teasing and go straight to the appetizer. The wolf moved down his vampiric lover's body, stopping once he got to the bluenette's waist, spreading the male's soft thighs, Amami dove his head in between Saihara’s thighs and soft reddened cheeks, slipping his pierced tongue out to slowly lick the vampire's entrance causing the said male to cry out in pleasure, his hands once more flying down to grip and tug at his lover's hair, shivering at the vibrations created from his green haired lover's moans. <br/>The wolf moaned at the tugging of his hair along with the sweet musky taste and smell of his vampiric lover's ass flooding senses as he shoved his tongue deep into the bluenette's boy's twitching entrance. Amami worked his tongue in and out of his lover quickly lubing up the boy's entrance for what was yet to come. Amami slowly moved a warm tanned hand up to Saihara’s entrance beside his mouth, slipping a finger into the vampire's body alongside his tongue smirking at the sound of the boy's cries of pleasure, using his other hand to hold the boy's twitching hips down. <br/>"R-rantaro,,pleeeease!~" The Vampire whined loudly, body clenching around the wolf's tongue and finger. Removing his tongue for the boy's body, Amami responded with a low husky voice, lust clouding his soft green eyes. <br/>"I know, baby, I know,~" he cooed softly slipping a second finger into the bluenette's slickened entrance,<br/>"I've gotta prep you first." He explained before slipping the boy's cock into his mouth and down his throat groaning in response to Saihara’s high-pitched keen. Bobbing his head on Saihara’s cock, Amami thrusted his fingers in and out of the smaller male's body, curling them up against where he knew his lover's prostate would be. <br/>Saihara sobbed with pleasure, this was all too much for the lust clouded vampire's brain. The wolf's hot wet mouth surrounding his cock, along with the taller male's long thick fingers stretching out his needy ass, rubbing against his sweet spot with each press inside of him. The vampire was too flooded with pleasure to even be embarrassed by the sounds that were falling from his mouth, a mouth which was open in an 'o' shape, drool dripping down the side of his lips, trailing down his chin and pooling into a wet spot on one of the pillows on the bed. <br/>"Ran-...Rant--ALPHA PLEASE!~" The boy cried out knowing that word would trigger Amami’s instincts, he hoped it would be enough to get the greenette to finally fuck him. <br/>The cry triggered the wolf’s inner alpha instincts causing the male to growl around the vampire’s cock, slipping a third finger into the boy pounding them hard and fast as his hips buckled, his control hanging by a thread. <br/>Saihara felt himself smirk at the wolf’s reactions, moaning loudly at the vibrations around his cock, mixed with the added pleasure of the additional finger slipped inside him. <br/>“Mmmm~ alpha, alpha pleaase,~ please fuck me!~” He begged clenching around the greenette’s fingers. </p><p>Snap, that was the final straw, Amami’s green eyes gained a bright yellow hue to them as his pupils grew into slits, as he literally ripped off his boxers lining up his dripping cock with the vampire’s stretched entrance. Ramming in, not stopping until the man felt his hips pressed against the vampire’s, Amami leaned over the smaller male’s body panting harshly into the boy’s ear as he felt the tight heat of Saihara’s body envelop his throbbing cock. <br/>Saihara panted and whimpered with pleasure as he felt his body spasm around the thick cock buried deep within his heat, “F-Fuck, Rantaro, Alpha please, please fuck me.~” He whimpered out into the wolf’s ear. <br/>Finally, finally he was being fucked, the vampire moaned and groaned in pleasure as he was pounded into, Amami didn’t start of slow nor gentle, he went hard and fast at the get-go, breathing heavily and moaning with husky growls as he pounded his lover hard and deep, aiming for the boy’s prostate with each thrust. Saihara’s eyes had rolled back into his head, his mouth dropped open, tongue lolled out as drool dripped from his mouth, sobs and screams of pleasure ripped from the boy as he was pounded into. Overwhelmed with pleasure, the vampire’s arms wrapped around Amami’s back digging into the tanned flesh, his legs wrapped around the wolf’s ramming hips holding on tight as his body jolted forward with each powerful thrust. Neither of them were going to last much longer. Saihara whimpered as he felt the thickness of Amami’s growing knot catching on his rim as the wolf grew close to his end, <br/>“P-please,,Rantaro,,mmmm~ please knot me, Alpha.~” He whimpered into the other’s ear before nibbling it. Amami growled at the plea and with one final thrust, he pushed himself as deep into his lover as he could before his knot flared, connecting the two as he groaned and filled his lover with his hot cum. Feeling his lover fill him with his warm creamy finish, the vampire too, came with a cry of his lover’s name. </p><p>The two panted softly, nuzzling their cheeks together, after their finish, Amami had repositioned them into a spooning position, Amami being the big spoon, both were still connected by the wolf’s knot. Kissing up and down the side of Saihara’s neck, the greenette asked,<br/>“So, feel better?” He asked, glancing down at the vampire’s still reddened cheeks. The vampire chuckled shyly and softly,<br/>“Y-yeah,,the spanking was new.” He said softly voice hoarse from all his screaming that night. Amami only nodded slightly in response,<br/>“Yeah, it was, did ya’like it?” He asked laughing as Saihara didn’t respond with words and with actions as he buried his flushed face into one of the pillows. Amami smiled lovingly watching his lover, his smile widening at the vampire’s yawn. “Tired?” He asked the other, “Sleep love.” He whispered after seeing his lover nod.<br/>“Hm, I love you, Rantaro.” Saihara said softly, already drifting off to sleep.<br/>“Heh, sweet dreams, Shuichi, I love you too.” The wolf said softly mostly to himself as he covered the two of them with blankets and kissed Saihara’s cheek before drifting off to sleep himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This one was quite the long chapter and I think I only did spanking in this one, however I know this was certainly kink filled sOoOoo sorry not sorry about that XD hope you all still enjoyed!</p><p>As always Kudos and Comments are appreciated~!<br/>See you all tomm XX</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all are excited:3 I have a full 31 days of kink filled fun ready for you all! until next time xx<br/>P.S Kudos and comments are much appreciated :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>